


Stubborn

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: She told him to take it easy, and as always, he didn't listen.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
I am so deep in the hole of uni that life hurts, but this one came together in between lectures, so... yeah  
This idea was a request :D  
Enjoy! <3

_„Can you come pick me up?”_

It should have made her mind light up with concern. He texted her, and he never did that. She knew he was feeling unwell, he woke up with a headache and his voice was a bit raspy, early beginning of cough. Being as stubborn as he was, he refused to stay at home and rest, insisting that he had to attend the meeting with Declan. Harper and Naveen were going too, the final stages of freeing the diagnostic team taking place.

Claire made him wear a scarf, sending him off with a soft kiss on the forehead, calling Harper as soon as his taxi drove away. She asked her to keep and eye on him and keep her updated in case something was to happen. She might have also asked Harper to destroy Nash for them all if the occasion arose, but that was beside the point.

The meeting seemed to take forever. Claire was waiting for any information from any of them but got none. After three hours, she took her phone and was about to make the call when his text came. She didn’t pay much attention to it, mostly because he had a tendency to call her to join him after meetings like those. She grabbed her coat and went out the door.

Her taxi stopped before the building fifteen minutes later. She spotted him right away, concern creeping slowly into her mind. He was leaning against the wall, Harper holding him up a little, her hand gripping his arm, her lips moving as she spoke words Claire couldn’t hear. She approached them, her face twisting more and more as she walked.

“Claire, hi, it’s good you’re here. This idiot here-“ Harper greeted her, turning to look at Ethan, her gaze hardening. “- barely made it out of the meeting on his own two feet. If I had to guess, it’s just a flu, so he’ll live, but he should rest.”

“I told him in the morning to take it easy and stay at home, but he’s just too stubborn. I’ll take him with me and make him rest. Thanks, Harper.” Claire smiled at the other doctor, replacing her by Ethan’s side.

They bid Harper goodbye and as they were left alone, Ethan leaned onto Claire heavily. He didn’t show his weaknesses often, but with her he didn’t feel as scared to do it. Letting her help him walk to the cab took a lot out of him. He fell heavily onto the backseat of the taxi, Claire sitting down next to him and pulling him into the horizontal position, his head resting in her lap. The driver told her that traffic got worse and it would take at least thirty minutes to get them to the address she gave him.

Claire proceeded to run her fingers through Ethan’s hair, talking to him quietly. His answers were short at first, getting a little longer as time went by, his whole body tensing up when he was talking about Declan’s behavior. She listened patiently, offering her insight in case he needed it. His fits of coughs were getting worse, he was shivering despite his warm clothes, a result of fever no doubt. She took her coat off, covering him with it. His protests were interrupted by another cough and he gave in, not strong enough to argue.

“I swear to god, Ethan. Next time you try to leave the house when you’re sick, I will personally lock you in your apartment.” She muttered into his ear, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. He didn’t respond.

His eyes were closed, his breathing even, despite being heavy. With a slight smile, she realized that he finally managed to fall asleep, his body getting a chance to rest and heal. Her grip on him tightened while remaining gentle, letting him sleep against her. For once, Boston traffic was useful.


End file.
